


Drunk off You

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (workaholicSlacker)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Face Slapping, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workaholicSlacker/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: Wes, Lilah, and a bottle of Scotch.





	

It was good, old scotch. It wouldn't have been an obscene display of wealth had it been the cheap stuff.

Lilah's bare skin glistened in the candlelight as it poured over her. Wesley placed his mouth to her wet chest, between her breasts.

The smokiness of the drink made Wesley think of hellfire, of damnation. He moved to her nipple. It occurred to him that he was, in a sense, drinking from her breast.

He licked his way down to her navel, then sought the damp curls beneath.

"Not yet," said Lilah, "Tell me what I am."

"You're beautiful."

She slapped him hard across the face.  "I'm more than that."

Wesley savored the sting.  "You're a cold-hearted bitch."  This earned him the second slap he was hoping for.

"Try again."

Wesley knew the answer, of course.

"You're intoxicating," he said.


End file.
